Dimitir
by meikomiki
Summary: I started this yesterday and thought it was really good and wanted to put it up. It's about a vampire, Elf, and a human name Dimitir. But one thing I'm still working on it and trying to make a novel out of this.
1. Chapter 1

Dimitir

Chapter One

I was walking in the woods as I saw a girl. She look a little younger then me. With red hair and she was wearing a long green dress. I went up to her after she picks some flowers. "Hi my name is Dimitir. I was walking by and saw you here by yourself." She looked up at me with a smile on her face. "Hello Dimitir. How nice to meet you. I'm Elwing." I just looked at her. She just was starting to pick more flowers. "Dimitir can you help me pick some flowers for a friend of mine?" I started to pick flowers with Elwing and gave a hand full to her. "Thank you." I wanted to see her again. "So can I help with anything else?"

She wanted to say yes I thought of. But she said "I need help tomorrow if you don't mind coming down here again. And if you wait here I will come back." After a few steps into the deep woods she was gone and I was here waiting for her to come. So I decided to sit beside a tree looking at the birds and watching the flowers. A few minutes later Elwing came back. "Sorry I took so long." She helped me get to my feet. "So where are you from Dimitir? I mean you have to live somewhere near here." She picked a flower and gave it to me.

"Well I live a few miles from here. Have you heard of Cass?" Smelling the flower she gave me. "No I don't know where that place is." She looked sad and I don't want her to walk away. "And may I ask where you live Elwing?" I was putting the flower behind her ear, when I saw that they were pointed. "O I live there." She pointed between to big trees. I was lost in that and want to know if she was living in the woods. "You want to rest here for a few minutes?" I nod and sat opposite from her. "I seen that you where walking here." She looked at me.

"Yes I was. I wanted time off from working. I am busy all the time and wanted to walk." When I looked at my watch I know I have to get going for that appointment with Drew. "Where do you work?" She was looking up at the sky. "I'm the prince and in a few minutes I have to go to my appointment with Gloss." It took her ever heavy moments before talking. "What is Gloss?" She fixing her dress and look so beautiful it that green dress. "It is what I call my guards because they can get a little bit glossy." I thought it was funny but Elwing did not.

I had to go and she thanks me again for my help and I'll see her tomorrow. I started to walk home when people was looking for me. "Where have you been? I was waiting for you all this time. You haven't played I'm a prince with another girl. You have worked to do here." I thought about Elwing and seen I had lots of work here I wanted to write Elwing something. Seen my big boss was up my butt this whole time. Even though I was the second top guy here working for the dude thing. Seen in a few years I'll be sitting there and telling Mark what to do around here and where to go.

After getting done with want I needed for the next two months. I had time to write that note I wanted to write to Elwing. I wanted to know what Elwing name meant. But I didn't bother with that at the moment when Mark came in. "You have done well and seen you'll be dude in two months here is a gift from me to you." He gave me a box that was hard to open. I set it aside for now. "Ahh thanks for the box. I'll open it later." I looked at the box again then back at Mark. "Well I wanted to give you that sooner but I didn't find you. You know you can't fall in love. You're going to be dude and I need you here and not running off to places." He was worried about me. "I'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere." I lied. "You can do that when your dude and everything but for now you have to work on being responsible." Mark just walks out of the room.

I thought on want he said 'be responsible.' I thought I was better then he was when he turned nineteen. But I was still thinking of that letter to write to Elwing and the box Mark gave me. I didn't know what to do. It was just in time to have dinner and I have to not think of what's going to happen next. At last dinner was here and I can't wait want I was having. Which was the same as yesterday, pig with potato's and corn. I can't believe it was the same as yesterday.

I can't wait for dinner to be done with and wanting to go to my room seen I can do what I want and when I want. I walked to my room when I notice Cherry was there waiting for me. Cherry was my best friend seen I moved here which was 12 years ago. We are like family but I knew she was here because I was missing a few hours later. "You know you should have told somewhere you were going. Or at least tell me." I opened the door and Cherry followed. "Sorry had to get away from this entire dude thing. I can't understand why I can't flirt now. It's like I can in 2 months." Cherry sat next to me as I started to think of Elwing. "It's because they want you to do more work then just playtime which you don't need."

She was right I don't need playtime but I wanted more then anything. I went to get paper and pen as should as I was in my room when Cherry asked. "Why were you in the woods first of all?" I got up looking for some ink. "I don't know I wanted to get some fresh air and didn't want to be bothered. Sorry if I worried you Cherry." The ink was at the top of my desk. Cherry got up from the spot where she was on my bed and walked toward me. Putting her arms around me I saw she loved me but I have no feelings for her.

I pulled away as she looked at me. "You have to tell people here you go when you become dude. It's really important Dimitir." I turned around looking at her. "I promise to tell where I'm going for now on. But tomorrow I have to meet up with someone." I walked back to my bed and Cherry just sat at my desk. "Who are you meeting with?" I didn't look up at her but knew she wasn't happy at the moment. "Just people that tell me what I need to do for the party need couple of days." I didn't want her to find out about Elwing.

I like Cherry but not as much as Elwing even though I meet her couple of hours ago. "Then I will leave you alone and come back in awhile so I can talk to you about the whole woods walk." As Cherry walked out I started to write Elwing that note I wanted to do seen I've been here. I didn't know how to start it so I just told her about what was going to happen and if she wanted to come to that party with me. After I was done with it I made sure no one found it. It only took three hours to tell her all that when I heard a knock on the door.

I went to open it and saw that Cherry started to cry. She but her arms around me and I couldn't help to see the tears in her eye's. I shut the door and put her on my bed. "What is it Cherry?" She looked at me and started to cry even harder then before. She didn't say anything and I just there holding her. I never saw Cherry cried before and didn't know what to do. "It's crazy Mark…..Mark wants me to leave here as soon as I can." She looked at me. I got up and started to walk out the door. "Cherry you stay here. I'll talk to Mark about this." I walked out.

I walked where Mark was found in his room. I knock on the door. "Come in." I open the door and say that Mark was working on some papers for something. "OO it's you Dimitir what can I do for you." I walked close to him so I can see eye to eye. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I said to him. I knew he was lost until he heard Cherry's name. "What are you talking about?" I wanted to slap him. "Cherry! Why do you have to kick her out of here? You know she was the best for me to keep me on track with everything." I saw that he wasn't happy about this. "I didn't want her to get into you way for all this. That's all."

I wanted to hit him for making her leave. "Well if you think she is good for you on…..what you say track then she can stay. Under one rule she has to go to school and keep herself busy and not bother you when you work. He smiled at me knowing what I will say. "Only if she stays here will she be with me." I said coldly. "Sure she can. But watch her though I don't want to ship her off on you now. Would I?" I nodded and walked to my room seeing that Cherry was asleep on my bed.

It was only 9 o'clock so I decided to get some water and something to snack on. I know that someone have to fix me something but I didn't see anyone here. So I just got myself something and started to go to the kitchen table. When I heard someone coming I looked at the doorway and say a maid. "O sorry I didn't know you where here Dimitir." She just stops in her footing. Its okay I wanted something to snack on I won't be here long." She just walked off to the maid's room which was out on the other side of the kitchen.

After I was done I went up to my room thinking Cherry was still there. I open the door and she was still there so I went grab a pillow and some covers to lie on the floor. In the morning I woke up as Cherry said good morning and I told her what had happen with me and Mark. She was happen about what had happen with the school thing. Now that Cherry was gone I remember I didn't take a shower so I headed to the bathrooms and got a hot shower and went to my room to have clean clothes on. I remember that I had to meet Elwing today at the same time as I meet her yesterday. As I rush off to put my clothes on and headed out the door as Cherry saw me. "Good luck Dimitir."

I headed to the woods and I saw her there picking flowers like yesterday. "Hello Dimitir. How are you today?" I wanted her to know I think picking flowers was a little out there. "Good. But I was almost late coming here." Elwing looked at me "At least you made it on time. That's what counts in everything." She was right in away or two. "So what did you need help in?" I walked closer to her. "Picking berries." I was in shock she said berries and not flowers she it looks like she loves flowers more then berries.

I walked to a berries patch and started to pick some. "How many you need Elwing?" I said picking a few. "A whole basket full, if you don't mind." I didn't see one but she handed me one so I was half way done and she said. "What do you like to do Dimitir?" I handed the note to her and she read it and agreed to come to it as long as she can where what she wants. "You can wear something and anything you want." That didn't make sense after I said it but I can't change what I said to Elwing.

Then I said I'll see her tomorrow the same time but she said she couldn't. I walked off to find Cherry on what had happen but I knew she was going to get mad. When I found her she said. "Dimitir I need you for something can you come here?" She looks like she was having a hard time with something. "Sure." I walked with her to her room and say there was a puppy. "What should I name her?" I don't know I wanted to tell her to keep it if it was for me. "How about………Moonlight?" She didn't like it. "I know her name is cuteness." That was more a girly name and I didn't tell her that. "Cuteness is yours."

My eyes were as big as the puppy's. "Wow thanks I thought you got her cause you need to find something to do. But wow thanks Cherry." Cherry hugged me and I was still thinking of Elwing. There was something about Elwing that I can't seem to find out but know there was something she was hiding.

I went to my room after Cherry has given me Cuteness. I wanted to keep Cuteness but I didn't want her at the same time. Why do I need a puppy when I have my work and to deal with Cherry and Elwing. But I couldn't think about them right now when I had lots of other things to worry about like Cuteness, as well as being dude after my 19th Birthday.

Mark walked up behind me. I didn't know he was there. "Hey whose puppy is that?" I jumped when he touched me. "O its mine and her name is Cuteness." He went to hold her. "She is cute that's why with the cute name right?" He let her down. "I guess so." I went to sit by my desk. "Who gave her to you?" I turned around. "Why does it matter I have her not you." He only smiled. "Just wanted to know. Anyways you need to come here now." I walked behind him leaving Cuteness in my room.

I didn't know why Mark wanted me. "Here is another gift to you." I saw Elwing in front of me not wanting to know why she was here. "I'll leave you two alone." And he walked off. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a dude?" I could not believe she was there in front of my eyes. "I'm….I'm….." She finishes it for me. "Sorry Elwing. Why would you lie to me when you wanted to help me?" I can't say anything. "Dimitir why didn't you tell me what you did." I still can't believe she was here. "I thought it was useless to let you know seen I have never seen you before." I said without thinking what I said to Elwing. She looked away not even have eye contact with me seen I've lied to her.

She looked like she was going to cry. I ran to her and held her in my arms. "I have to marry you." She finely said. "What!" I was in shock but I never might to marry her. "I have to marry you." I thought it was a joke for Mark. "Lets think of this first. You go home and come to the party." She agreed to that. After Elwing was gone Cherry walked right into me.

"Sorry I wasn't looking." Cherry looked up at me. "O its you. Sorry I ran into you." I hold Cherry in my arms so tight she started to hold me back. I let go of her and ran as fast and as far as I can. I didn't want to get married with Elwing I just meet her. "What's wrong?" Cherry yelled after me. I found myself I the worst place ever the woods and it was dark outside.

"What are you running from?" I turned and saw someone close by. "Who are you and why are you here." I yelled at the person. She came out. It wasn't Cherry or Elwing but a new face I never saw before. "Did I scare you?" She asked smiling. "NO you did not." I said scared in my pants I want to run again but I can't. "My name is Lillith and yours is?" I didn't say it at first then I said "D….Dimitir." Well she was hot with the black hair. I wanted Lillith so much. "So you want to come with me?" I nodded thinking of Elwing. "NO I can't I have to go now."

I ran home to my room shutting the door behind me. Lillith was in my mind as I started to like Cherry more and more, then to Elwing about getting married. It was repeating in my mind I started to fall asleep without knowing it until I woke up the next more when Cherry knock on my door. "Come in!" Now what did Cherry wants? "Good morning sun shine." I saw the blue dress she was wearing and thought it was good looking on her. "So do you want to tell me what is going on last night?" She had to ask. "Just need to get some fresh air." She knew I was lying but didn't push it. "That's what you said last time."

I got up from my bed. "I know. I know and I'm sorry of it." Cherry gave me some clean clothes and I grabbed them heading to the showers. Knowing I smell real bad. She just waited in my room playing with Cuteness. When I walked in she then kissed me. I kissed back not knowing what to do. I pulled back and looked at her. She started to kiss me again. I didn't want this from her. I push Cherry way. "I can't."

Cherry knew I can't be hers without that she was nothing to no one. "I understand." We both walked out of my room when Cuteness was running after us. The way Cuteness ear hang was cute and that her nose was wet and black. Really this was the first time I saw a puppy. I always had dogs.

I wanted to talk to Cherry about what had happen when Mark walked up. "Hey how are you I heard you made Elwing mad. Is it true?" I thought about it then decided not to tell him. "I have nothing to do with you." I walked ahead of Cherry and Mark. "I guess not." Mark walked away as Cherry looked at me. "Who is Elwing?" She wanted to know seen it's a girl and I might like her which I did. "No one important she is just coming to the party that's all." Another lie, but I didn't want to hurt Cherry with all of this. She just walked with me when we went for some food. I grabbed a plate and sat down with a full plate of food that my eyes said it's too big for me to eat all of it.

I know Cherry had a small plate and really didn't eat as much as I did. But it didn't stop me from eating my food as well my plate which I wish I could. When I was done I remember Lillith the girl with black hair. She was cute and I wanted her so much. But Cherry interrupts my thought of Lillith. "So what's on the list today, more meetings? Or you so call them appointments." I did that because I wanted to feel like this was more about me then anyone else.

"Nothing good, just to take care of Cuteness." I was happy I had something to do, but sad that Cherry had to go to school just to stay here with all of this. Why did I want Cherry to stay? Why do I care for Cherry? O yeah because she is my best friend. "O you want me to help out with the training or something?" She really wanted to help. "Yeah sure, plus I need to find a place for her to sleep in my room.

After we put our plates down we head for my room to find a place for Cuteness. I can hardly wait to see Cherry face when I saw I want Cuteness bed close to the door. She'll say no but I have a great idea. Next to my desk the best place it's near the window and close to the heat. I wanted this to be the best place.

But I was still thinking of Elwing and the married part. What brought her to say that? Really I did not want to be married to her. First of all I don't know her at all and meet her three days ago. I want to get to the bottom of this and now not later or soon but now. But I can't Cherry is here to help me with Cuteness. I wanted to hug her so tight but she is just a puppy. When we walked to my room I had food for Cuteness and thought it was best to feed her after I was done.

"Dimitir I have to say something about this morning?" I didn't stop her. "I am…" I looked at her. "Don't say it, plus I have the best place for Cuteness." She looked around. "My desk it the best place. Would you agree with me?" She smile and nodded. Not even finishing what she had to say.

I really want Cherry, Elwing and that hot new girl I met Lillith. I know I can only have one but Cherry is just a friend. I don't want to hurt Cherry for some other girl like Elwing and don't want to hurt her with Lillith. Which the ending is confusing more then I can say.

Chapter Two

Cherry just sat on my bed petting Cuteness. She didn't many words to me but more to the dog. I don't know what I did to make her mad at me besides cutting her off on what she had to say. I wasn't much of a help at the moment. She wanted to go to bed but asked, if I wanted to see something for a little bit. "Sure I can then I have to take Cuteness out." I walked with her to room.

Cherry opened the door and there it was a sign for Cuteness. "It's for Cuteness and you. It has to go above her bed." I saw many colors on the board and wondered when she did this. "I'll put it up as soon as I can." I gave her a hug and walked outside. I wasn't hoping to see Lillith again but I did. "What are you doing now sweetie?" She said to me with words so sweet. "I have to take Cuteness out for a bit." She laughed at me and jumped down from the tree she was in. "So who is this Cuteness?" She put her finger on my back and moving around until she got behind me. "She….She is my puppy." I didn't know what she was doing.

"O goody you brought me a snack to eat." I thought on what she said. "No! Cuteness is not your snack." I grab cuteness as she ran to Lillith. "You do know I'm a vampire. That you're my dinner and that dog is my snack." She said pointing to everything. "NO! YOU CAN"T BE!" I didn't want to believe her. "Yes I am and you're mine." She tried to bit me.

As soon as Lillith had me in her arms Elwing showed up. "Hey you get away from him he is mine not yours, you slut of a vampire." Lillith turned toward Elwing. "An elf helping a human boy, how sweet is that. This time he is mine not yours little princess." She hold tighter then before. I was lost on everything. Vampire or Elf, I won't want to be dinner for anyone. "If you won't let him go then I'll make you let him go." Elwing said as her hands moved in a circle, then started to see light come out. She pointed to Lillith and at me. "Come and bring it Princess."

Elwing ran so fast I didn't see what had happen. All I wanted to do it go to my room. Lillith was good to but she didn't have light coming from her hands or anything. They ran off as I can tell. I didn't have to worry about that now. All I wanted to do was go inside. It was only three miles until I got near the gate.

When I heard something I turned and say Elwing. She was badly hurt and I didn't know what to do. Then I say Lillith coming. I push Elwing behind me and stand straight so I can fight Lillith. I know I won't win but I'll try my best. "Dimitir don't try to fight her she'll kill you once your in her arms." I looked for something one the ground and show what seem like a big branch. I picked it up.

That's when Lillith came running at me. I hit her hard to make her go a few feet back. I swigged at Lillith and didn't see her at all. Once I felt a touch Lillith grabbed me and push me head out of the way. When Lillith almost bit me Elwing got up and light came from her hand again and made Lillith drop me and she ran off. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to find out here at the moment.

Before Elwing fell to the ground I caught her and brought her to a clinic. I told the Doctor what had happen he did not believe me. I saw Cherry walked but and I grabbed her. "I have to you something?" She looked at me. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She started to walk off. I grabbed her again."No it can't." She looks at me like I was going to tell her I loved her. She thought wrong. "I saw a vampire name Lillith that wanted me and cuteness for food. And an elf name Elwing that was helping me and light came from her hands." She looked at me again. "You're crazy; there are no vampires or elves. Are you feeling well Dimitir?" I was shock she didn't believe as well as the doctor. "Of course I'm fine." She pushed me aside. "You should get some sleep you will be tried in the morning if you don't." I can't believe she didn't believe about Lillith or Elwing at all. Why was she been so suborn I can't understand her at all.

So I did what Cherry said 'get some sleep'. SO I headed for my room with Cuteness, but it seems she is fine and not worries as I was. Now I know what Elwing hiding from me and I won't ask unless this happens again. I didn't get much sleep after all that happen. Seen I was almost dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cherry just sat on my bed petting Cuteness. She didn't many words to me but more to the dog. I don't know what I did to make her mad at me besides cutting her off on what she had to say. I wasn't much of a help at the moment. She wanted to go to bed but asked, if I wanted to see something for a little bit. "Sure I can then I have to take Cuteness out." I walked with her to room.

Cherry opened the door and there it was a sign for Cuteness. "It's for Cuteness and you. It has to go above her bed." I saw many colors on the board and wondered when she did this. "I'll put it up as soon as I can." I gave her a hug and walked outside. I wasn't hoping to see Lillith again but I did. "What are you doing now sweetie?" She said to me with words so sweet. "I have to take Cuteness out for a bit." She laughed at me and jumped down from the tree she was in. "So who is this Cuteness?" She put her finger on my back and moving around until she got behind me. "She….She is my puppy." I didn't know what she was doing.

"O goody you brought me a snack to eat." I thought on what she said. "No! Cuteness is not your snack." I grab cuteness as she ran to Lillith. "You do know I'm a vampire. That you're my dinner and that dog is my snack." She said pointing to everything. "NO! YOU CAN"T BE!" I didn't want to believe her. "Yes I am and you're mine." She tried to bit me.

As soon as Lillith had me in her arms Elwing showed up. "Hey you get away from him he is mine not yours, you slut of a vampire." Lillith turned toward Elwing. "An elf helping a human boy, how sweet is that. This time he is mine not yours little princess." She hold tighter then before. I was lost on everything. Vampire or Elf, I won't want to be dinner for anyone. "If you won't let him go then I'll make you let him go." Elwing said as her hands moved in a circle, then started to see light come out. She pointed to Lillith and at me. "Come and bring it Princess."

Elwing ran so fast I didn't see what had happen. All I wanted to do it go to my room. Lillith was good to but she didn't have light coming from her hands or anything. They ran off as I can tell. I didn't have to worry about that now. All I wanted to do was go inside. It was only three miles until I got near the gate.

When I heard something I turned and say Elwing. She was badly hurt and I didn't know what to do. Then I say Lillith coming. I push Elwing behind me and stand straight so I can fight Lillith. I know I won't win but I'll try my best. "Dimitir don't try to fight her she'll kill you once your in her arms." I looked for something one the ground and show what seem like a big branch. I picked it up.

That's when Lillith came running at me. I hit her hard to make her go a few feet back. I swigged at Lillith and didn't see her at all. Once I felt a touch Lillith grabbed me and push me head out of the way. When Lillith almost bit me Elwing got up and light came from her hand again and made Lillith drop me and she ran off. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to find out here at the moment.

Before Elwing fell to the ground I caught her and brought her to a clinic. I told the Doctor what had happen he did not believe me. I saw Cherry walked but and I grabbed her. "I have to you something?" She looked at me. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She started to walk off. I grabbed her again."No it can't." She looks at me like I was going to tell her I loved her. She thought wrong. "I saw a vampire name Lillith that wanted me and cuteness for food. And an elf name Elwing that was helping me and light came from her hands." She looked at me again. "You're crazy; there are no vampires or elves. Are you feeling well Dimitir?" I was shock she didn't believe as well as the doctor. "Of course I'm fine." She pushed me aside. "You should get some sleep you will be tried in the morning if you don't." I can't believe she didn't believe about Lillith or Elwing at all. Why was she been so suborn I can't understand her at all.

So I did what Cherry said 'get some sleep'. So I headed for my room with Cuteness, but it seems she is fine and not worries as I was. Now I know what Elwing hiding from me and I won't ask unless this happens again. I didn't get much sleep after all that happen. Seen I was almost dead. I remembered that Cherry gave me the sign for Cuteness. I must have dropped it when Elwing and Lillith were fighting. I don't want to go get it now. It's too late; I'll just get it in the morning. I looked around scared to death what will happen next. How will I live with all this one hand?

Someone knocked on the door. I went to open it and I saw Mark there standing with Elwing. "You have some explaining to do here?" Mark led Elwing into my room and sat her on my bed. "What are you talking about?" I wasn't sure if he heard about Elwing and her little fight with Lillith. "How did this pretty girl get so messed up with you? It's a shame that you have him to take care of you sweetheart." He looked at her with a face I never seen before. He was sad about Elwing getting hurt.  
"I'll come back here with something to drink my dear. And for you?" Mark stud up and look at me. "Take care of her I'll be back." Then Mark was gone. I didn't think all of this was my fault and I don't want to be the reason why everyone thinks I'm crazy as well. I went to Elwing and just sat there. "Why did you go outside in the dark Dimitir?" I want to understand her as much as I wanted to kiss her. But the fight she had was all on me. "I had to take out Cuteness." I said with nothing else. She didn't say anything for a few moments.

I started to move. She put a hand on my shoulder and said. "She seems to know you." I thought about who she was talking about. After I didn't say much she said. "Lillith, it seems she knew you. Tell me how that happens. Do you know anything about her and her kind?" I can't believe what she was saying. I wanted to hold her but I knew she was going to push me away.

"Yes. I know her but I only meet her once when I was walking outside." She looked away not trying to say what happen that night. "You look like you two are friends." She looked at me. "She is my enemy and I have nothing to do with her. You're the one who got in the way. You're the one who meet her. For heavens sake you don't understand what's going on here do you." I just wanted to know what the hell was going on and why dose this always happens to me with girls.

"No I don't so you can tell me all about that. Starting now." I demanded but before she could say anything Mark walked in with a glass of water for Elwing. "Here you go dear. So can you tell me your name?" She sat really close to her and I didn't like that. "Elwing." She said. "That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." He said touching her arm. I wanted Mark to leave and let me and Elwing alone. "Hey mark don't you have things to do for that party in a few days?" I asked hoping I get to have Elwing to myself. "O yeah I do don't I." Mark walked to the door and I led him there. He said in a whisper. "Don't let me find out she is all yours. You can share Elwing with me." I just wanted to slap him. I bet he slept with ever girl here but Cherry. "Like that's going to happen." I shut the door in his face.

"He was nice." I went to sit next to her. "All he wants is to sleep with you. I bet he did with ever girl but Cherry." She looked up at me. "Who is this Cherry person?" I do not think its best for Elwing to know about Cherry and simply said. "No one important." I can't believe I just said that about Cherry but I knew it was true. We both just sit on my bed with nothing to say when she started to talk I kissed her. I kissed her so lightly and wanted more. When she started to kiss me back I knew she was mine.

I began to play with her hair. I couldn't find a reason to stop myself. She began to take off my shirt and as was up I ran back to her kissing more but harder this time. I was unbuttoning her dress a light green one. When she broke the kiss and looked at me. "I can't." She look like she was going to cry but I started to kiss her again and again.

She didn't stop me at all. The clothes was of the floor and we where lying naked in my bed. I never knew she would go this far. I just wanted her to know she was safe with me. I was still kissing her. The passion was going and going. Then she pushed me off and grabbed her close. She started to put them on and walked out. Before she shut the door she said. "I can't and that won't happen again." Then she was gone.

I just got up to run after her but I didn't see her in sight. On the way back to my room I saw Cherry around the corner and she ran when I walked close to her. I didn't know what to do at all. I can't believe everyone was running away from me. I only knew that something was wrong and no one wanted me in on anything. "Cherry I have to talk to you." I ran after her. We were by her room when she slammed the door in my face. I decided to go back to bed and forget what had happen. I did so but Cuteness knew there was something wrong.

I petted her before I went to bed, and began to dream of Elwing. It was in an old fashion room it almost seem to be Elwing's room. I saw her after I looked around the room. Elwing pushed me and I woke up on the floor when Cherry was calling my name. "Dimitir….Dimitir. Wake up Dimitir." I had saw on Cherry when I realize I was on the floor and Cherry at my side. "What happen? All I remember was I that I was in a room and I saw Elwing there."

Cherry didn't look to happy when she said. "Who is Elwing? I don't understand you Dimitir." She helped me up off the floor and sat me on the bed. "She…………..she was in my dreams Cherry I know she was." Cherry patted me on my pack to calm me down from the dream. I did not understand anything at all. Things are start to fall apart more then I say anything about it.

I had no chose to do anything for the past few days. It was the day of the party, but I can remember that dream of Elwing. That night we started to kiss and we were naked together. Elwing was gone and I didn't know why. All she said was "I can't". I don't know what she can't do I wanted to hold her but Cherry pulled me out of the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Dimitir what are you thinking about now? It's only a few hours when the party starts; you have to get ready like now." I saw Cherry in my way. I didn't mind her all that much seen what happen with me and Elwing and everything with Lillith as well. "Okay I'll go in a bit." I moved around her and headed toward a maid. Someone pulled me away and pushed me to the stairs. "That way is you room." Cherry pointed to the stairs leading up.

I can't believe she pushed me to get ready. But that's what I have her here for. To help me at all times. I looked at the look while I was heading upstairs and saw it was 5 o'clock. I was amazed that I ran in my room and change my clothes before anyone got here. If it wasn't for Cherry I didn't know what I would do. I started to walk out as someone was blocking my way out. I saw Elwing.

"I think you forgot this?" She held Cuteness name sign the Cherry make for me to put in my room above Cuteness bed. "O yeah I did. Didn't I?" I grabbed it and put it up and hopefully Cherry didn't notice I did not put it up. "Thanks." I ran pass her as she pulls me closer to her saying something in my ear. I thought I heard "Meet me in 5 minutes outside but the maze."

Then she just walked off. I wanted to know now what was up but I had to wait 5 minutes for that. I walked out of my room and started to head for the ballroom to find that maid I was looking for. As I found her I saw Cherry walking to me. "Hey that's nice on you. If I was you I would have all the girls on me." She said laughing. I didn't know if she was making fun of me or not. I walked for that maid. But again Cherry was in the way.

"What are you up to Dimitir?" She turned around seeing the maid I was looking at. She moved out of my way as I put the maid on hold. "Nothing important I just wanted something to eat right now. I didn't have anything this morning." I said looking at Cherry. "O you should have said before you got dressed." I wasn't thinking right. "I was in a hurry seen you said go get ready remember?" I walked away knowing its been passed 5 minutes.

I walked outside meeting Elwing at the maze like she said. "Hello Dimitir." I walked closer knowing she was going to kiss me like she did a few days ago. "I have brought you something and hope you like it." She gave me a box with some weird shapes on it. That I didn't know. "You should have." I said. "You should. Just open it already." I did as she said and say a necklace with a blue gem in it. "It will protect you from that vampire." She said looking away now.

"You mean Lillith right?" I said taking a few steps toward her. She looked at me. "Yes that thing you call Lillith. She is my enemy you have to know that." I put the necklace on and didn't say anything. She looked away again. I grabbed her arm and moved her in front of me and kissed her. "What was that for?" She said pulling back away from me. "A thank you kiss." We started to walk to the ballroom. It was almost time to start. And I have to greet everyone there. "I have to greet everyone there. I can't stay long here." I said looking at the frog in the pond jumping leaf to leaf. "Then I'll come with you then."

She had nothing better to do anyways. We walked in silence when we reach the front doors to the ballroom. "Hello." Was all I say over and over and over. I wanted to sit down and rest but I knew I couldn't. Then the last few people showed up and I can walked around and get something to eat and in joy the party and people. I knew Elwing would in joy this as much as I did. When I grabbed a plate I started to hear my name. "Dimitir my love come here. Come to me my love. I need you." I walked outside with a plate. When Elwing looked around she didn't see me.

There it was. The person who was calling me. Lillith. "Look here. I have my dear lover here to help me." I pointed to me. "Yes you." She said grabbing my shirt. When she saw the necklace Elwing gave me Lillith ran way and making me realize I was outside, and I didn't remember. A few seconds later someone screamed and everyone ran to see what happen. "What is it?" I pushed through everyone.

It was Mark's close friend. He was going to be part of the dude thing with me. His name was Tony. I looked around and saw lots of blood on the floor. I went to move is head and saw two bit marks. "Don't do that!" A lady yelled at me and started to cry.

No one knew what had happen but me and Elwing. Lillith did this. Why was she here anyways? I didn't have time to think about that right now. I had to go find Lillith. When I didn't see Elwing I ran off outside where I was. Lillith was no where in sight. I walked a few miles out and then found her. "He was good. I didn't need you for dinner tonight." She said licking the blood off her fingers.

"How dare you? You killed Tony." I was mad and the flames in me grew even more when she walked closer. "Tony…..o you mean my dinner. I wanted something to eat and I knew I can't have you." She still was licking her fingers. I heard someone coming. "STOP!" I yelled at who ever it was. Elwing walked out from a tree and I knew she thought I had something to do with it. "How dare you?" She demands. I was looking at the both of them at this point. "I wanted dinner and you won't let me have your little lover here. You know it's a shame that he is human and not an elf. I would be mad if your father found out."

She was making light and light began to be all over her. It looks like flames of light but it wasn't fire. "He will never know about us." Elwing stared to cry. "OOOOOOO no I made little princess cry. What can I do now?" Lillith jumped at Elwing as I moved back a few steps. "But out clover you put that protected charm on him. That was a waste of time." Elwing stepped in front of me. "He is mine and no one will take him away. Not even you." She wiped the tears away. "I can and you know it. He is human not an elf."

Elwing turned to me. "Dimitir run as fast as you can and don't stop." Then she turned to Lillith. "Run boy." Lillith called out to me. I ran as fast as I could. When I saw light from the ballroom I went inside. I had heavy breathing by now. I was scared and when I closed my eye's someone touched me and I jumped. I open my eye's and saw Cherry she was scared as well. I couldn't help myself to grab her and pull her near me.

She was calm now and she held me in her arms crying and scared of what she saw what happen to Tony. I never thought she saw blood at all. But she knew if she came to me I will make her calm and she didn't have to worry too much. I got up from my spot where I was resting and I pulled Cherry up with me and we started to walk away. Hour's later people begin to go home after what they have seen.

I headed for Cherry's room to put her to sleep. But she pulled me with her on her bed lying next to me. I was there to make sure went to bed. I was dozing off and I went to sleep next to Cherry. I was dreaming of Lillith. She was kissing me then she stopped to look at me. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to kiss me and have me to yourself." I pushed her off of me. "Why are you here?" I touched where I knew the necklace Elwing gave me. It wasn't there. "What are you looking for?" I was looking on the floor on the bed but I can't seem to find it. I looked at her. She seems to be nice for once and not want to have me for dinner.

Then I someone else was touching me and I woke up next to Cherry. She was shaking me to get up. "I had a dream." I told her. "What was it about?" I got up to a sitting pose. "Lillith, I was kissing her." She was lost then ever at the moment. "Who is Lillith? You know for the past few days you haven't been yourself." I know it was me all this time. But she thought I was someone else for a second. "I'm fine." I said looking out the window.

"You don't look fine to me." She put her hand on my forehead. "I'm fine I said I just had a bad dream that's all." I push her hand away from me. "What's with you? You never want to hangout anymore." She got up and walked to the window. "I don't know." I got up and walked to the door and went to my room. Cherry didn't decide to come after me and that there was no need to.

I wanted to kill myself now for all the stuff that was happening to me for the passed few weeks now. It's only a few more weeks before I turned 19 and become the dude. I wasn't sure how to handle this at all. I open the door when I saw Mark there it look like he was dying. He fell to the ground. "Mark. Mark." I yelled. "Help me. Mark needs help." I yelled again. Then someone grabbed him and took him away. I shut the door and laded in bed and no one came to see me for that day.


End file.
